One or more aspects of the present invention relate, in general, to auxiliary storage of a computing environment, and in particular, to managing aspects of auxiliary storage.
A computing environment may include main storage (a.k.a., main memory), as well as auxiliary storage. Main storage is storage accessible to a processor which is randomly addressable by, for instance, an absolute address. Main storage is considered fast access storage compared to auxiliary storage, such as direct access storage devices (DASD) or storage class memory. Further, the addressing of main storage is considered simpler than the addressing of DASD or storage class memory.
Storage class memory, which is an external storage space outside of classical main storage, provides faster access than direct access storage devices. Unlike DASD, storage class memory is not typically implemented as mechanical-arm spinning disks, but instead, non-mechanical solid state parts. Typically, storage class memory is implemented as groups of solid state devices connected to a computing system via several input/output (I/O) adapters, which are used to map technology of an I/O device to the memory bus of the central processing unit(s).